bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Dionysus Park (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
Dionysus Park is a retooled environment for ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer of Dionysus Park from BioShock 2. Dionysus Park was one of the most lavish and extravagant areas of Rapture, and is re-represented as such in this map. History Created by Sofia Lamb, Dionysus Park was made to be a living example of her ideals, a safe haven for all artists to speak out within Rapture. The Park was open to the public free of charge to spread Lamb's philosophy and to subtly slander Andrew Ryan in front of all visitors. However, when Lamb was imprisoned by Ryan before the Civil War the park came under the management of Stanley Poole, who then embezzled the park's wealth to throw lavish parties for his own pleasure. This didn't prevent the Civil War from entering the once peaceful place. Areas The Promenade This extravagant area was adorned with large statues under a grand glass dome. This area is the longest and largest area on the map. It spans a section from the Cohen's Collection to Imago Fine Arts galleries. In the center near a indoor pond is a large bridge. This area is handy as a hold out, as players will respawn in either of the opposite art galleries. On can jump onto the statues in the Promenade. There is a Little Sister Vent on the opposite wall of the Vending Machine. Cohen's Collection This area was one of Sander Cohen's premier art galleries in Rapture. This gallery was home to a great deal of Cohen's innovative art displays. It houses a grand piano and a Easter egg portrait of Sander Cohen in his infamous bunny ears. There is a machine gun turret near the grand piano. Imago Fine Arts This area was home to a collection of oil paintings and sculpture. A breakable wall located in this area leads to a employees only room on the upper floor and a secret vent. This area, like Cohen's Art Gallery, has two floors. There is a Little Sister vent here. General tips Big Daddy Suit Locations *1 on the Promenade Bridge. *1 in Imago Fine Arts near a Little Sister Vent *1 in Cohen's collection in the Piano Room Turrets *1 machine gun turret in Cohen's Collection entrance. *1 machine gun turret in Imago Gallery entrance heading to vending machine and storage Vending Machines *1 in the Imago Art Gallery Storage area *1 in the Promenade *1 in the Cohen's Collection piano room *1 in the corner of Cohen's Collection *1 near a corner of Imago Art Gallery Control Points *Imago Fine Arts Gallery *Promenade *Cohen's Collection Little Sister Vents *1 in the Promenade opposite to the vending machine. *1 in Imago Fine Arts Gallery *1 in Cohen's Collection entrance Shortcuts and hidden passageways *There is a vent that leads to the bathrooms in Cohen's Collection *There is a breakable wall near Imago Fine Arts that will allow access to a room with safes. This is a good holdout for Adam Grab or defending the location. Gallery File:Dp banner diffuse.png|The Park was abandoned sometime soon after the Grand Opening. File:CalendarAlt diffuse.png|A calender found on this level. File:FPorkin portraitofSC diffuse.png|A portrait of Sander Cohen. File:FPorkin Introduction diffuse.png|A painting entitled "Introduction." Bugs/Glitches * There is a vending machine near the employee's storage area in Imago Fine Arts which rests against a window. If one looks up in the corner and uses Leg Up, the player will jump clear out of the map. This is sometimes exploited during Adam Grab matches. Trivia *The calenders found in this level are not from 1959 like the other usually seen in the game. The closest year matching the calender is 1956. The calender also marks Thursday, November 15th with "Tea Garden." *As seen in the gallery above, a portrait of Sander Cohen exists on this level. This is known to be him due to the file name containing his name. *If one were to look out of a small window to the left of Cohen's Collection, he or she would find that Dionysus Park's entrance leads to a building with signs for the Footlight Theater and Kashmir Restaurant, meaning that its entrance is located in the Welcome Center. Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Rapture Metro Pack DLC